havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
The Other Nations
There are many, many countries, city-states, and undeclared lands within Davos outside of the three great powers. While there are far too many to list in their entirety, certain trends and attitudes tend to spread amongst races beyond Humans, Dragonborn and Dwarves. Such attitudes include... Halflings and Gnomes The smaller races and their lands have a tendency to get clumped together (even sharing an ambassador in Havenfall, Parcy Underhill). And there are some surface similarities. Neither race has much power on a national or military level. Both tend to be shorter in height and tend to come from farmlands and small villages. Both have been so horribly displaced by the conquests of the Fiend King that they're homelands still haven't fully recovered (many had to become vassal states of the Human Colonies in order to survive). And both are viewed as very non-threatening by the other races. However, culturally, there are differences. While it varies from town to town, state to state, and so on, halflings tend to lean more towards simple lives. Sure, there are plenty of weirdos who go out to seek their fortunes, rob dragons, throw rings into volcanos, and such, many of them tend to find work in farming, or tailoring or other lucrative but safe industries, and like to pass their work onto their children when they are grown. Gnomes, on the other hand, tend to be known to be bigger risk takers and more flamboyant people. Again, some go into adventuring, and there are plenty of gnomish farmers and tailors and such, but a lot of them will go on to join the Mage Guilds to seek true arcane feats, or look to find their fortune in the growing field of adventure capitalism, or, even worse, look to assist in the world of politics (given the number of kings and emperors still around, this is kind of a small field, but they think the concept of political campaigns is due to take off). Both of these are broad generalizations, but it is considered normal for halflings to take on simpler ambitions while gnomes love to make life a challenge, and, as such, people have a tendency to trust halflings a bit more and tend to be wary of gnomes. Tieflings Following the Fiend War, many Tieflings were left trapped on the world of Davos. Forever displaced and with their cause no more, the Tieflings are a lost people, hated by all those who suffered tragedy from the war and no means to return home. Over the thousand years since the war's end, their population has managed to cling to survival by being tossed around from country to country. While a select few have found homes within more varied cities (like Havenfall), they are not really accepted anywhere and live a very dangerous existence. While most Tieflings just want to be able to live in peace, there are a few who still wish to do the Fiend King's work. And thus was born The Iron Circle, an organization of extremists who believe that the Fiend King was right and may one day return. While most Tieflings seek to distance themselves from the terrible past of their ancestors, this group sheds a bad light on all Tieflings, and make life hard for them. Orcs and Half-Orcs The history between the Orcs of Io’xuzush and the people of Davos is a long, bloody, and dark one, full of massacres, forced enslavement, ill-treatment, and other monstrous acts that most people wish to ignore entirely. While the practice of slavery, particularly as it relates to the subjugation of an entire group of people, has been outlawed since the days of the Fiend War, the actions remain and the tension between the Orcs now left in Davos and the citizens of the nation is palpable and hostile. Orcs have become horribly stereotyped as violent, cruel and savage bands of marauders who live on the fringes of society to intercept caravans, kill those inside and steal their cargo. While these stereotypes are ill-founded and slanderous, they sadly are deeply rooted in people's minds, and, much like with Tieflings, make life nearly unbearable for the Orcs and Half-Orcs who are able to cross societal lines and make lines amongst those outside of other Orcs. While many of these people can form lives in their own cities and even rise to certain positions, the perception of them as dumb thugs out to murder everyone non-Orc means they may never truly be accepted by larger society. Elves and Half-Elves Elves are not native to Davos. The majority of Elves in the world exist on the continent of Enora, where they mostly keep to themselves. However, over the centuries, many Elves have emigrated and, indeed, formed families in Davos, initially, just for curiosity, and now for the larger business and personal opportunities. Elves are generally well liked by the other races of Davos, not having the same kind of darker, strained histories like with Tieflings and Orcs, but there aren't any real special attachments to them, and there are a few who simply don't trust them.